Good Night, Naruto
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Naruto es el hijo adoptivo de un militar pervertido y adicto al trabajo. Sasuke niño huérfano que busca venganza por la muerte de su familia a manos de su hermano, un dealer. ¿Estos dos niños solitarios y rotos hallaran un consuelo el uno en el otro? NaruSasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto y a la Shonen Jump**

**Este es un fanfic NaruSasuNaru, lowburn. MUUUUY LOWBURN.**

**Advertencias:drogas, asesinato, probablemente masacres escolares y lemon (solo cuando son grandes, sino sería feo)**

* * *

\- ¡Naruto, es la tercera vez este mes que haces esto! -gritó Iruka al niñito de seis años.

El cuerpo policial de la comisaria de El Paso, Texas, tenía la tendencia de tener extensos patrullajes. Debido a esto, el momento más ruidoso de que tenían los oficiales que se quedaban de guardia era en el cual Naruto entraba por la puerta. Generalmente agarrado de la oreja por Iruka.

-¡¿Y a quien le importan los grafittis?! ¡Si está vez no estaba escribiendo nada malo! -protestó el niño- ¡Es más, deberían pagarme por haber pintado esa pared tan fea!

-¡TA, TA, TA!-Naruto siempre reía un poquito cuando Iruka hacia como el profesor Girafales, incluso si el hombre no lo hacía en chiste-¡Llamare a tu padre ahora mismo!

-¿A si? ¡Suerte con que lo atienda desde la tumba!

-¡Niño maleducado, hablo de tu tutor!

-O si.. Eso cambia todo-respondió Naruto con sarcasmo-ese viejo verde no va a volver de Fort Bliss hasta mañana.

-¡Naruto, no entiendo cómo llamas así al hombre que te adoptó de forma tan desinteresada! El es una persona muy ocupada y lo mínimo que te pide es que seas un buen niño ¡y ni siquiera eso puedes hacerlo bien!

-Me da igual lo que diga, poli. No voy a cambiar de opinión ni del grafitti, ni del viejo pervertido ese, ni de usted.

-¡Naru...!-Iruka suspiró profundamente antes de volver a gritar y le dio la espalda al niño-me rindo contigo Naruto no tienes remedio-el niño hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras veía como el oficial se iba, probablemente, a llamar por teléfono a su padre.

Naruto se quedó solo en la comisaria. No es como si estuviera esposado ni nada, él habría podido irse de haber querido. Pero en lugar de eso, se puso a caminar por el pasillo continuo a la sala de espera. Intentó abrir todas las puertas sin razón aparente, la mayoria estaban cerradas.

No sabía realmente que esperaba conseguir con esto, ¿quizás ver a los presos? No, solo tenía una casi dañina curiosidad.

Por fin, Naruto se encontró con una puerta que no tenía seguro. Dudo un segundo de si abrirla o no. Pero después de darse cuenta de que sería un poco idiota pensar que habría un criminal detrás de una puerta abierta en una comisaría, termino por entrar.

Era una oficina, con una ventana que quedaba frente a la puerta, algunos archivadores a la izquierda y, por supuesto, un escritorio en medio. Naruto se sintió un poco confundido al ver que detrás del escritorio había un niño mirándolo fijamente con una una expresión descontenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el niño.

-No sé ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -respondió Naruto poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Espero a mi padre, él es el comisario.

-¿A si? Pues mi padre es el primero al mando de Fort Bliss-dijo Naruto esperando que aquel chico se impresionara.

-Entonces eres ese niño tonto que se la pasa pintando las paredes, siempre te están regañando.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién llamas niño tonto, pelos necios?!

-Pues a ti ¿a quién más sino? Ahora vete, quiero leer y eres ruidoso.

-¡Oyeme tú-

-¡Naruto!-Iruka lo llamo desde el fondo del pasillo-¿A quién le gritas?-el oficial caminó hacia donde se encontraba el niño y miró para el interior de la oficina-Oh Sasuke ¿Sigues aquí? Llamaré ahora mismo a tu hermano para que te venga a buscar.

-No hace falta, mi padre dijo que el me llevaría a casa cuando volviera.

-¿Seguro? Bueno, si tu no quieres, está bien-el niño no dijo nada más y el oficial Iruka volvió a ver al pequeño rubio- Vamos Naruto, el Capitán Jiraya me pidió que te llevara a casa.

Naruto siguió a Iruka no sin antes despedirse del tal Sasuke sacándole la lengua, este le respondió el gesto retirando la mirada con rechazo y haciendo el típico sonidito de "uhn", pero cuando creyó que Naruto ya no lo miraba sonrió ligeramente. Esto, por alguna razón, hizo que el niño rubio sintiera algo raro dentro suyo.

No pudo, ni le importó, decir que era en ese momento; pero un par de años después definitivamente no podría dejar pasar esa sensación por alto. Naruto no podría dejar pasar las ganas de sonreír que le provocaba Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa! Me llamo surya y espero que nos llevemos bien. **

**Este fanfic surgió de la idea de: podría hacer un fanfiction de sns cambiarle los nombres a los personajes y venderlo como un novela para adolescentes. Por eso el principal escenario esta destinado a ser una escuela Yankee en El Paso, Texas. **

**Hasta les había puesto nombres yankees a los personajes para que funcionara lo del teenbook. Naruto se llamaba River Parker, Sasuke Scott Nguyen y Sakura Yaziré Flores... suena estúpido cuando los digo en voz alta pero seamos sinceros. También suena estúpido que los niños de konohagakure con sus nombres y todo vivan en Texas.**

**Ahora ¿Por que elegí Texas? Fácil, este fanfic tiene una temática con carteles de drogas. Si alguno de ustedes tiene información para mandarme acerca de trayecto o distribución desde México a estados unidos estaría encantada de leerlo para inspirarme y no escribir puras guasadas. Y me disculpo desde ya si con la temática ofendo a alguien.**

**¡Ahora si hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ruDisclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a la Shonen Jump.**

**Este es un fanfic NaruSasuNaru, lowburn. MUUUUY LOWBURN.**

**Advertencias:drogas, asesinato, probablemente masacres escolares y lemon (solo cuando son grandes, sino sería feo)**

* * *

-Niño...

Jiraya miraba a su hijo de 12 años dormir patas para arriba, a pesar de que en menos de 20 minutos sonaría el timbre que daría inicio al nuevo ciclo escolar. Sabía que el chico era un irresponsable, pero el día anterior había estado tan emocionado que creyó que se levantaría solo. Estaba subestimando la estupidez de Naruto.

Se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, la luz le dio directamente al chico en la cara haciendo que se despertara en sobresalto.

-¡Viejo pervertido! ¡¿Qué día es hoy?! ¡¿Qué hora es?!

-¡Es lunes y son las 8:30 niño bobo!

-¡¿Queeeeé?! ¡¿Por qué no me despertó?!-Naruto salió de la cama y empezó a correr de aquí para allá vistiéndose.

-Eres increíble...-regañó Jiraya apoyado contra el marco de la puerta-creí ahora que estás en secundaria intentarías ser mas maduro, pero tú nunca cambias.

-¡No me diga eso!¡Solo lleveme a la escuela!

Yendo contra las protesta del impaciente de Naruto, Jiraya condujo de forma responsable hasta la escuela; llegando 20 minutos tarde el primer día.

Naruto por poco y no saltó del auto en movimiento. Jiraya ni siquiera intentó regañarle, sabía que eso no le movería un pelo a su hiperactivo hijo.

-¡Oye, Naruto!-llamó Jiraya.

-¿Qué quiere?¿No ve que ya voy tarde?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y le extendió una lunchera de metal por la ventana del auto.

-Te hice el almuerzo-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Naruto miró la caja con asco y luego miró a su padre adoptivo-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Encima de todo soy amable contigo y tú me desprecias niño desagradecido!

-¡Viejo raro!¡Ya voy a secundaria solo los a los niños pequeños le hacen el almuerzo! ¿O es que no quiere darme dinero? ¡Ya estoy grande sabe!

-Ok, si eso quieres me lo llevaré...

Naruto miró al militar un poco dudoso. No porque no hubiera traído dinero para la comida sino porque de seguro el viejo lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones.

Por muchos años, Jiraya había sido distante con el niño, no porque quisiera, sino porque el trabajo le demandaba demasiado. Hace un año aproximadamente se había retirado de su posición como capitán, en parte porque ya había brindado 31 años de servicio y en parte porque sabía lo dejado que había sido con su hijo. Desde entonces había limitado su estadía en el cuartel a la de simplemente dar consejos a su reemplazo para poder estar más tiempo con Naruto.

El niño tomó la lunchera y se despidió de su padre con un asentimiento de cabeza avergonzado. Quería decirle que lo quería, pero en el fondo seguía sintiendo al hombre distante y no quería que se generara una situación incluso más incomoda.

* * *

En la clase introductoria de primer año, un chico miraba el cielo desde la ventana. Sentía envidia de las nubes, porque ellas no estaban obligadas a asistir a una clase tan aburrida. Ademas el profesor era un tipo de lo mas extraño, tenía un pañuelo tan grande al rededor de su cara que apenas se le veían los ojos. Era algo estúpido y fastidioso.

-¡Hey!¡Shika!¡Aquí abajó!-susurró Naruto, o al menos lo intentó.

El nombrado asomó la cabeza por la ventana y miró para abajo, hizo una cara de desagrado al ver su amigo idiota en cuclillas debajo de la ventana.

-Llegas tarde, tarado. Ahora entra y no molestes-dijo Shikamaru enojado. A veces Naruto de verdad era un fastidio.

-No puedo pasar por la puerta, la clase ya comenzó y no quiero que todos sepan que llegue tarde-respondió el niño con un puchero.

-¿Entonces vas a quedarte en la ventana toda la mañana?

-No, ayúdame a pasar sin que me vean.

Shikamaru miró fijamente la sonrisa cómplice de su amigo, cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de suprimir su ira asesina "No vale la pena, Shikamaru"; y volvió la vista a la clase por primera vez en el día.

-¡Shikamaru!¡traidor!-reclamó Naruto enojado-¡bueno! ¡Quieras o no voy a entrar!

Naruto metió _"sutilmente" _medio cuerpo por la ventana, Shikamaru hacia uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar al niño idiota.

Cuando los cuarenta kilos del rubio estúpido cayeron sobre el piso del salón, corriendo la mesa de Shikamaru, no había ni un solo alumno que no estuviera mirando a esos dos. El profesor, un somnoliento hombre y excentrico, miró a Naruto y dio un suspiro largo. "Ha crecido de una forma interesante" pensó.

-Un día Naruto...-dijo Shikamaru, una vena sobresalía de su frente-solo te pido un día sin meterme en tus estupideces, y no puedes-

-¡Niño!-llamó Kakashi, los niños voltearon a ver al profesor mientras divagaba-el rubio, había...un niño que había faltado-el profesor miró la lista de alumnos-¡Aquí está! ¿Tú eres Naruto?

-¡Así es! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Mi cosa favorita es el ramen y mi sueño es convertirme en un Gran Comandante!

-Bien Naruto, todos esperamos que cumplas tu sueño. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake por cierto y espero que podamos llevarnos bien-dijo el profesor con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, ya que la bufanda le tapaba la boca-pero como tu profesor te pediré amablemente que te vayas a sentar, por allá atrás hay un asiento.

Naruto miró el respectivo asiento, estaba contra la ventana del pasillo, atrás de hinata y al lado de...

-Ah.. ¿no puedo sentarme junto a mis amigos?-pidió Naruto con cara de desagrado.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero si todos tienen que moverse para hacerte un espacio junto a tus amigos perderemos tiempo de mi clase. No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo para jugar con ellos en el recreo. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de sentarte...

A regañadientes, Naruto se fue a sentar.

Hinata lo saludo en una voz muy bajita y él le respondió con una sonrisa incomoda. No porque la niña le cayera mal, sino porque seguía de malas. Terminó por sentarse al lado de Sasuke.

El Uchiha lo miró de arriba a abajo con cierto dejo de desprecio.

-¿Que me miras?¿Te gusto?

-En lo absoluto-respondió Sasuke sin con el mismo tono de voz monótono que tanto le molestaba a Naruto-solo no puedo creer que seas exactamente el mismo idiota que el año pasado.

-Ohoho seguro que tu eres una persona diferente, casi ni te reconocí, hombre, es mas ¿quien eres?

-Soy la persona que te pateará el trasero si no te callas, quiero prestar atención y me distraes.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú el que...!

-Naruto!-Kakashi interrumpió al chico desde el otro lado del salón-si vuelves a interrumpir voy a tener que mandarte a la dirección así que te pido que por favor no seas escandaloso.

-Pero, pero...

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia hacia Naruto, quien simplemente no soporto más.

-¡SASUKEEEE!

Así fue como Naruto, el primer día, a primera hora, en su primer año de secundaria fue enviado a dirección. Hasta la fecha el culpa a Sasuke por eso.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews, me gustaria leer sus opiniones.**

**bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a la Shonen Jump.**

**Este es un fanfic NaruSasuNaru, lowburn. MUUUUY LOWBURN.**

**Advertencias:drogas, asesinato, probablemente masacres escolares y lemon (solo cuando son grandes, sino sería feo)**

* * *

-Sasuke, necesitas hacer amigos...

Cuando el maestro lo había detenido a final de las clases pidiéndole que se quedará en el salón hasta que sus compañeros se fueran, Sasuke jamás se esperó que fuera para eso. Pasada la sorpresa, se reacomodó sobre la silla que Kakashi le había acercado a su escritorio y la expresión del Uchiha volvió a ser la apática mueca que comúnmente hacía.

-Profesor no creo que mi vida social sea de su incumbencia-dijo Sasuke enojado y Kakashi le dio un suave golpesito en la cabeza con el cuaderno de aptas.

-De hecho lo es, como tu profesor mi deber es formarte para que te conviertas en un buen hombre-Sasuke pudo minimamente dislumbrar la sonrisa del profesor por la expresión de sus ojos. Pero como todavía no había sacado el cuaderno de arriba de su cabeza interpretó su mirada como una de condescendencia- Y ningún hombre decente puede vivir aislado ignorando al resto de las personas.

-Nadie aquí vale la pena.

-¿A si? ¿te crees mejor que ellos? Déjame ver-por fin sacó el cuaderno de encima de Sasuke y lo abrió buscando el legajo de este mismo-Oh, como era de esperarse tienes la nota mas alta en todas en cada una de las materias ¡vas muy bien! Salvo por las observaciones del profesor.

-¡¿Es un chiste Kakashi?!-gritó el niño levantándose de la silla.

-Dulcificame tu voz Sasuke~-canturreó el mayor-te recuerdo que aquí soy tu profesor.

-¡¿Acaso que te la agarras conmigo porque le quito el tiempo a tu novio?!

Kakashi suspiró y miró al niño con resignación, se levantó también de la silla dio vuelta a su escritorio y quedó frente a él.

-No sasuke, solo estamos preocupados por ti-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho- Llevan tres meses de clases y con la única persona con la que hablas es para pelear.

-¡Si esto es culpa de Naruto...!

-No es culpa de Naruto, de hecho, es de eso que te quería hablar. Siéntate por favor.

Los dos volvieron a sus lugares, intentando retomar sus respectivos roles. Aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que esto se estaba volviendo un tanto personal.

Kakashi conocía a Sasuke desde que este último se había visto obligado a mudarse con su primo Obito, tras la muerte de sus padres. Desde entonces, el niño no había sido capaz de relacionarse adecuadamente ni siquiera con su tutor.

Fue justo cuando Sasuke se graduó de primaria que Obito angustiado le pidió a Kakashi que convenciera al director de poner al chico en su clase. Esperando que de alguna manera, pudiera ayudarlo a recuperar un poco de interacción con otros.

-Tú eres el mejor alumno de la clase y dado que lo único que necesitas para terminar este año con honores es mi aprobación, quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Cual es?

-Quiero que seas el profesor particular de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Hola gente bonita! este capitulo que quedo gusto mucho como quedó, aunque siendo sincera decidí cortarlo acá porque no sabía como seguir. Osea, por lógica Kakashi tendría que hablarle a Naruto y decirle que nuestro emo favorito va a ser su profe ¡Ji ji ji!**

**Escribir los diálogos de Sasuke me hizo sentir un poco nostálgica, me da la sensación de que yo fui así de desagradable en secundaria pero bueno, son cosas que pasan.**

**Acá en argentina estamos en cuarentena y como no tengo ganas de dibujar puede que vuelva a subir contenido el fin de semana ¡gracias a todos!**


End file.
